


Second Chances

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: He shoots himself in the head., JIM DIES, M/M, Seb is a grim reaper, Sebastian and Jim are hot for two dead guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! Idk why you want me to give you a request, but you know what I want a fic where a character (of your choice) is dying in hospital, and their romantic interest (of your choice) is a grim reaper come to collect their soul.</p><p>I kind of twisted this so that it fitted Sebastian and Jim more I guess. I hope you enjoy this fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingbadly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingbadly/gifts).



> Just a brief warning before you proceed. There is a mention of Jim shooting himself in the head. I don't think it's too graphic but I'm putting that waning out there anyway. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy the fic! 
> 
> Comments are always welcome.

His fingers twitched nervously for the briefest of moments. He looked into the icy blues eyes of his opponent. It was then that he knew what he had to do, to win, to finally end the game he had been playing with the world’s only consulting detective. He had to die. It was the last piece of the puzzle.

The thought was a startling buzz in the back of his mind. He hadn’t planned this but now it was so blatantly obvious, this is where his story was going to end, on the top of a bloody hospital no less. The pale pads of his fingers pushed down on the trigger.

* * *

 

 

The pain, though it only lasted for one blinking moment, was excruciating. Then there was darkness, a great big nothingness, and the loss of all sensation.

Jim had once been a good catholic boy. He had believed in God, but things had changed since then. He had turned into a monster built for hell, and he had known, even as he had pulled the trigger that there he wouldn't be met by heaven, or God, or angels singing his praises. Save that shit for someone who actually deserved a second chance.

To say it was a surprise when he woke up was a big understatement. He felt halfway between existing and not. It was like someone was dragging his tainted soul over broken glass. He gasped and spluttered, the air hitting his lungs unexpected and painful.

There was a face hovering over him ominously. The face seemed to be glowing brighter and brighter with every passing second. Jim wanted to close his eyes and look away. It was like looking at the sun, beautiful but dangerous and painful.

“Now, now, James. I didn’t have you pinned down as the sort of guy to be scared of death.”

The voice was like silk. It caressed his skin with smooth, brisk strokes. His breath caught in his throat. He reached out to the owner of the voice but he felt as weak as a small and defenceless baby. He just about managed to brush the pads of his fingers against the bright figures face. He felt something rough and sharp. Stubble, he registered slowly.

“Who,” The word came out slurred, his lips trembling and struggling to move properly. “Are you? You’re…well…you’re quite something. I give you that.” Jim wanted to describe the man as some kind of angel but the thought seemed ridiculous to him, too ridiculous to say out loud anyway.

“My name is Sebastian Moran. I’m your grim reaper. I’m here to collect you.”

The man’s glow was beginning to die down a little now. It was more like a soft ebbing light swirling over his broad and masculine features. Jim blinked and flushed a little underneath the man’s powerful gaze. “A grim reaper you say? As in the kind that goes around and collects souls?”

Sebastian Moran’s mouth peeled back to show two rows of slightly crooked teeth. “The very same I’m afraid.”

“I thought your kind was just a myth.” Jim huffed, struggling to sit up. He felt out of breath and weak, which was hardly surprising, considering the way he died. With a very loud bang and blood everywhere. “Next you’ll be telling me angels and demons exist.”

“Well…” Sebastian bit his lip.

“Shit.” Jim mumbled, running his hand down his face wearily. “Fuck and shit and everything in between. “

“It’s OK. You’ll get used to the idea. We’ve got to go though. You don’t belong here anymore.”

Jim pathetically grabbed the man’s hand so that he could stand up. He glanced back at his body, sprawled out over a slab, dead, completely drained of any life. “Well then, I guess this is it. The great end to end all things, right?”

He took a moment to really soak in the man he was looking at. He was tall, at least six foot, and he was all muscle, though there wasn’t too much muscle, which was good because Jim hated the muscle bound look. His jawline was so strong it could probably cut through ice with ease. A soft, ginger tinted stubble shadowed the man’s face, and a mop of light blond hair drooped over the most entrancing eyes Jim had ever come across.

Sebastian was smirking at him, his eyes dancing with amusement. “When you’re quite done ogling at me I’m sure we can get going with the, you know, great end to end all things.”

Jim flushed and glanced away from him. “Let’s just get on with things shall we?”

Sebastian grabbed Jim’s smaller and more delicate hand in his large and manly one. “ There are many things that we need to discuss, like what we’re going to do with you for one. You don’t have a place in heaven for obvious reasons, and I’m not quite sure hell is ready for you yet. I don’t think Satan would be happy if I dropped off his equal.”

Jim buzzed with pride. It was his turn to smirk. “I’m as bad as the Devil, am I?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. You’re much worse than him. I’ve watched you Jim. I watched you climb the ladder of criminals. I saw the risks you took to get yourself at the very top of the chain, the things you did. The awful, awful things you did. I’m impressed. I have a proposition for you, but first things first, dinner.”

Jim blinked. When had they arrived in a restaurant? A fancy one at that. One of Jim’s favourites. Mmm. The smell of Italian floated through the air. He turned to look at Sebastian, allowing himself to feel the lust currently flooding his every fibre. He licked his lips. “And what is this proposition?”

“You work for me. You stay with me for eternity. Help me take people’s souls.”

Jim felt his heart race inside of his chest and he nodded. “OK. Yes. I mean, I could think of worse fates.”

“ Great,” Sebastian chuckled softly. He leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to Jim’s lips.

“What-I- what? What was that for?”

“I was just sealing our deal. Welcome to the not quite dead club, James. I believe you and I are going to get on just fine.”

“I believe so, yes.” Jim’s lips twitched.

Perhaps men like him did get second chances after all.


End file.
